


How to be Unprofessional

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [90]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dentist Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nice! Think you can use this prompt, dentist!Jensen, but talking about how Him and Jared first met(either a night out or through Jensen’s profession)and later on down the line getting together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> it's not necessary to have any knowledge of the prompt written before this to understand this story, but if you're curious it's called "Hey Doctor" in this series.

**Prompt** : Nice! Think you can use this prompt, dentist!Jensen, but talking about how Him and Jared first met(either a night out or through Jensen’s profession)and later on down the line getting together?

 

Jensen remembered the first time Jared came in. It was a regular dentist appointment and Jensen spent five minutes memorizing how to pronounce his name correctly, and sighed in relief when Mr. Padalecki said, “call me Jared.” And man was he gorgeous. Jensen was a professional, and wouldn’t date a patient, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t notice an exceptionally attractive man. And it didn’t mean that he considered scheduling a plethora of appointments only to see Jared more frequently than necessary. He didn’t slip his number in Jared’s pocket on the way out.

No, Jensen was very professional about it.

Oh, but he wanted to be unprofessional and ask the very attractive man out on a date. He wanted so badly to ask Jared to call him and they could get a coffee and then have lots of wonderful sex together. If only they’d met at a coffee shop and not at Jensen’s workplace.

And then the most wonderful-horrible thing happened. Jared got a cavity.

Jensen was the most terrible dentist on the planet for thinking that that was good, but it meant that he got to see Jared again. They would have a frequent meeting for a legitimate reason instead of Jensen’s crush. He almost cheered but caught himself and put on the sympathetic expression he always put on when he had to tell someone they got a cavity. Jared didn’t suspect Jensen’s ulterior happiness.

Jared was a very happy person and always made conversation with Jensen until his mouth was filled with metal tools. Even then he tried to continue with “yes” and “no” during their talks. Jensen had never liked discussing personal matters with his patients, rather asking them about their day and rambling about college—if that was their age— and the weather and work. Jared was such a good listener and let Jensen talk about his squashed dream to be an actor and the fact that he wanted to be a veterinarian instead of a dentist before he found out vets had to put dogs down. That was enough to deter Jensen from that particular field of medicine.

Jensen felt a little sad when their cavity appointment was over because they were right in the middle of a conversation about dogs and their favorite kind of animals. They were both dog-people instead of cat-people, which was good because Jensen didn’t think he could marry a cat-person even if it was only a hypothetically marriage in Jensen’s daydreams.

*

Danneel always believed that Jensen’s coffee addiction would be detrimental, but if Jensen wasn’t addicted to coffee he never would have run into Jared on the weekend months before their next appointment. Jared was a few people ahead of him in line and Jensen wished that Jared wouldn’t see him at the same time he wanted him _to_ notice Jensen. Jensen was terrible at conversation and he didn’t know if he could keep up chatter without poking at Jared’s perfect gums.

Unfortunately—or fortunately—Jared _did_ notice Jensen when he was sitting down. Jensen was on the way out the door but Jared called “Dr. Ackles!”

Jensen winced; it would be rude to ignore Jared now. He turned to Jared. “Mr. Padalecki, nice to see you.”

“I told you, it’s Jared,” Jared insisted. “Come, sit. I look like a loser sitting alone.”

“I have to get back to the office,” Jensen lied.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “On Sunday when it’s closed?”

Jensen huffed and went to take a seat across from Jared. “You’re right. It’s my one day off.”  
“And I’m ruining it by making you sit and have coffee with me for a few minutes,” Jared teased.

Jensen blushed and traced the logo on the cup with his nail. “I suppose not.”

“Well, Dr. Ackles, what do you do on your day off?” Jared asked.

“You should probably call me Jensen here,” He suggested. “I’m only Dr. Ackles when I’m working.”

“Well, _Jensen_ , what are your activities today?”

Jensen shrugged. “Paperwork. Maybe watch some TV or run errands.”  
Jared fake-yawned. “You should come to a movie with me. I was about to see one but I’ll look much less like a loser if I had someone come with me.”

 _You could never look like a loser. You’re gorgeous_. “I don’t know… it’s kind of unprofessional.”

Jared winked. “It’s your day off. Today you’re not Dr. Ackles, so it’s not unprofessional.”

How could Jensen argue with that logic?

*

Jensen didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly Jared was pressing him against the wall and attacking his mouth. Jensen should push him away but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything more except reach up and tangle his fingers in Jared’s hair. Jared was an aggressive kisser and took everything that Jensen offered. “Can I blow you?” Jared asked.

“Fuck yes,” Jensen muttered. He watched Jared slide to his knees and pull Jensen’s cock out. He licked it a couple times and toyed with the head until Jensen was squirming, and then finally took it into his mouth. It was messy and perfect and Jensen came in an embarrassingly short time.

“Fuck me,” Jared demanded. Jensen didn’t think he could even get hard again, but somehow it happened.

“Definitely,” Jensen panted. He pushed Jared against the wall and rimmed him and fingered him open and fucked him against the hard tile. “Holy hell.”

Jared sighed and came hard. When they were both spent and ready to pass out, Jared said, “I need to find a new dentist. Otherwise this would be unprofessional.”

 (ATTENTION: from now on, you can request prompts here or you submit them to my [tumblr](irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com).)


End file.
